


AC19 Day 18: Disillusion

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [18]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Black Temple timeline, Dubious Consent, F/M, Follow up, Memories, Repressed Feelings, messed up story, not a linear story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Lost in her memories, Maiev realizes why she is now at Illidan's mercy after all those years.(Follow up of my fic: "Deceit")
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	AC19 Day 18: Disillusion

**Author's Note:**

> I always knew I would come back to Deceit, mostly because I didn't get to tell everything I would about it so I present you the second part.
> 
> And not to give away too much but there will be a third part in next year's calendar ;)
> 
> Enjoy !

“He is coming over here,” warned a priestess, joining the others in the garden of the temple. “Whose turn is it?”

“I took care of him yesterday,” replied another. “I already have enough.”

“Won’t do it either,” retorted a third one. “Did it already thrice this week.”

“Come on, we simply need to distract him until Tyrande can leave in peace,” the first one reminded, shaking her head.

Maiev groaned and got her head out of her scroll. Ever since Tyrande Whisperwind had joined the temple she was working at, she succeeded to convince the other priestesses to tell one of her suitors to get lost instead of doing it herself and it was annoying her. Especially that this particular suitor would come every day just to see her, so every day they had to choose a priestess that would go and talk to him while she would sneak out of the temple and let him rot there. Maiev was almost feeling bad for that guy but at the same time, if he was stupid enough to be in love with Tyrande, he was deserving it. But the more it was happening, the more she wished that it would finally be over and that they could all concentrate on more important things, such as their priestess job.

“I will do it,” she said out loud, an idea starting in her mind.

“Thank you for your sacrifice,” said the first priestess, putting a hand over Maiev’s shoulders.

Maiev rolled her eyes to the sky and began to move towards the entrance of the temple. Her idea was simple, telling that man the truth about Tyrande and clearly telling him to never put a foot ever again here if it wasn’t for some important matter that wasn’t a stupid love story. They should have done that way before and she couldn’t understand why she was the first one to think about it when everyone else was complaining about his presence. But they knew they were doing it only to help Tyrande. What a shame Maiev didn’t care enough about her to keep her little secret.

She reached the entrance and she saw him, leaning against a tree, looking around, probably trying to sight the one he was loving and Maiev just shook her head at the idea that Tyrande had been clear, she wasn’t loving him. She couldn’t wait to finally not hear about him anymore.

“Welcome to our temple,” she began as she was close to him, smiling as any good priestess would have done. “How can I help you?”

He turned his head and smiled back at her, her heart missing a beat as she realized she never really saw him and that he was actually beautiful.

“Hi, I’m Illidan and –”

She never heard what he was saying.

Her moan was weak and her eyes looking on the side, empty of any emotions.

She was just laying down as Illidan’s form was over her, thrusting inside her, keeping his moans to himself. His wings were covering them and he buried his face in her neck to kiss her, only to get a whisper out of her, barely a moan or any sound of pleasure but he was now used to it. Since he got her out of her cell, that she tried to kill him and that she also admitted having feelings for him, she had been broken. She wasn’t talking anymore, barely moving and he had been forced to put spells directly on her to be sure she wouldn’t die from thirst or starvation. The worst was that her eyes ended up dead and Illidan hated it, especially as he couldn’t get out of his head the way she was looking at him right before she broke, how determined she was to kill him. But by the time her body orgasmed, the light in her eyes died and she stopped fighting completely. Later, Illidan would find the clothes he asked Akama in front of the door as the Broken probably heard what was happening and didn’t dare to enter the room, and Illidan dressed her, Maiev still conscious but not doing anything. Then, he had no idea as to what he should do with her and felt like putting her back in her cell wasn’t the right thing to do. Not knowing why, he wanted to watch over her and bring her back. In the end, he locked her in a room in the Black Temple and every day, he was visiting her, either talking to her, trying to get her to speak, either to just watch her. But one day, he realized that if he was intimate with her, her eyes would shine and ever since, he was trying to get it back, not caring that he had to have sex with her just to get it.

He wasn’t liking that Maiev and only wanted to bring the old one back.

He thrust once more and felt her orgasming under him. She closed her eyes and a moan died on her lips and when she opened back her eyes, he saw them shining once again with Elune’s light, only for it to fade as fast as it appeared. Caressing her cheek with his thumb, trying to get her to look at him, he resumed his thrusting.

“And if you have a surplus of Foxflower, it can be used in cooking or I’m pretty sure there would be a scribe ready to buy them to make inks,” explained Illidan, as he delicately touched the petals of the flower.

“Interesting,” replied Maiev, writing it down on her scroll.

For a few weeks now, Maiev had spent a lot of time with Illidan every time he would come to the temple. If at first, she had thought she wasn’t liking him and was even pitying him for his love for Tyrande, the more she was talking to him, the more she was realizing that he was actually quite smart, funny and also incredibly handsome. At the moment, she couldn’t understand why Tyrande would reject him but she couldn’t care less as it was allowing her to spend so many times with him. She still hadn’t told him the truth as to why the priestesses would always go and talk to him but she was afraid that if she was telling him, he would either not come again or that he wouldn’t believe her and refuse to talk to her again. In the end, she decided to just enjoy those conversations.

“Do you think I could take a few Fjarnskaggl from the garden?” he asked Maiev, always with that smile that was making her heart melt. “I could need some to work on some spells.”

Maiev quickly went back to her scroll and looked at how many of the flowers they had in the garden and how much was needed until the next blossoming.

“Hum…Maybe we could afford to give you around five,” she answered. “But can I ask what exactly do you plan to do with it?”

“Of course,” he chuckled. “I’m just trying to see which flower, when reduced to dust, can help to create a teleportation spell. The kind that could allow your soul to leave your body and travel all around even if you aren’t a druid.”

She put the tip of the quill on her lips, thinking about his plan.

“Have you already tried with Aethril? I think we can easily give you a dozen of those, and we already know they have some magical property. It’ll probably be more effective than Fjarnskaggl.”

Illidan looked away, getting a paper out of his pocket and looked at it, frowning as he was thinking about what Maiev told him before raising back his head to her and smile even more.

“I think you are right, thank you!”

She simply smiled back, wondering how long it would take for him to stop loving Tyrande.

Maiev looked at the spells written on her wrists, realizing that if she was cutting right into it with her nails or even just bite them, she would probably die from starvation in the following minute and Illidan couldn’t do anything about it. Illidan who she felt against her, sleeping with one arm around her. Only Elune knew how much she had wished for it, for Illidan to care about her, to love her. But Maiev knew he was only doing it because he was hating the fact that she had lost all will to fight and she was just a puppet between his hands. She shouldn’t have survived that day and Illidan should have killed her as soon as she attacked him, it would have been better like that. She looked once again at the spells but gave up on her idea. She didn’t even have the strength to move her hand to the wrist and cutting her skin, nor she could cry.

Instead, like every night, she locked herself in her mind, in her more painful memories. When she still had hope for a bright future and that she couldn’t even imagine that one day, she would end like that.

“Tyrande finally did it,” the priestess whispered to the others, as if it was some kind of big secret. “She finally rejected Illidan, he shouldn’t come here anymore.”

Most of the priestesses cheered at that news but Maiev looked down, not knowing if she was happy that Tyrande was finally done with playing with Illidan like that or if she was really sad for him. She had seen how he was looking every time he said her name and, yes, she had wished that he would say her name instead, but it was already breaking her heart to imagine how he was looking right now.

“Well, Maiev must be the happiest of us as she was always the one to distract him,” laughed another priestess.

“Oh yeah, good riddance,” Maiev tried to laugh, refusing that anyone would know about her feelings for him.

Knowing that they would keep mocking him and that she didn’t want to hear it, Maiev left the room discreetly and went to get some fresh air outside. As she walked through the garden, she remembered all the times she did it with Illidan and felt her tear rolling down her cheeks. Even if he was now aware that Tyrande wasn’t loving him back, she just couldn’t go find him and tell him that she was in love with him, she couldn’t take advantage of him like that. No matter how much her heart was telling her that it was now or never.

As she slowly reached the border of the temple, she finally spotted him, hiding behind a tree, sitting with his head hidden between his arms, his body shaking from his sobs. She had no idea why he was there and before realizing it, she walked right to him, silently until she was next to him.

“Illidan?” she asked, softly as he almost jumped away, surprised.

“Oh, it’s you,” he only said, quickly brushing away his tears with his arms.

“I heard about Tyrande and I’m sorry it had to happen to you,” she explained, not knowing why she would talk about it.

He only looked away, probably feeling even more heartbroken and Maiev had no idea how to help him. She still took his hand between hers, for the first time since she had begun to talk to him, and he finally looked at her. Without realizing it, she brought a hand to his face.

“Listen,” she began as her heart was screaming at her to tell him that she was in love.

But she couldn’t. It was obvious he was still loving her and he could only reject her if she dared to tell him.

“Don’t lose hope, I’m sure Elune will bring her back to you,” she finally said, only wanting to punch herself.

Illidan laughed and shook his head, clearly not believing her.

“Thank you…” he began before realizing something important. “Hey, you never told me your name.”

Maiev only smiled at him and never gave him her name.

Illidan was holding her hand in his, as the other was rubbing her skin with a towel, slowly drying her as he would also wash her and offer her clean clothes every week. But as always, Maiev wasn’t moving or reacting and she just let him do whatever he wanted with her, not caring anymore and as more time passed, the more she noticed that he was losing all hope to bring her back.

After he had finished to dress her, he carried her back to the bed and made her sit on the edge. Even the sex wasn’t enough anymore to get her eyes to shine and he wondered if she was still alive or if he had been desperately trying to put back some life into a corpse that was only kept moving by the spells he put on it, but he was ready to do anything to just get her to at least speak to him. He looked at her right in the eyes and she looked back but with those empty eyes, not even an ounce of anger, love or anything in it. She was looking at him as if he wasn’t even there and blood dripped from his hand closed in a fist.

Finally, as he was losing all hope, he put his face on her face and brought his lips to hers. He hadn’t kissed her since she did it by herself during that fight and he never dared to do it again but now, he was cornered and had no other ideas to bring her back. He kissed her softly, not even bringing his tongue to her mouth and he just tasted her lips. His thumb brushed over her cheeks until he felt something wet on his finger and when he opened back his eyes, he saw her crying from those empty eyes. He kissed her again, still soft and she began to sob on his lips.

Maiev looked at his back, now covered in bright green tattoos, as he was sleeping in his cell.

The War had been over for a few weeks and she was still not understanding why she said she would become his jailor and look over him for all eternity. But then, the knife shining on her hands reminded her of the decision she took at the exact moment she took that mantle. She was going to free him and herself. She had waited long enough for anyone that could still care about him stopped caring and now, she was determined to kill him. After all, he had betrayed them all and allied himself with the Legion and now, she knew that as long as he was alive, she wouldn’t be able to move on from him.

The only solution was to get rid of him.

She knew how to remove the spell that would heal him as soon as it would get hurt, and she also knew that he wouldn’t wake up if she was entering the cell. All she had to do, was to get inside and stab him through the heart. After that, she would finally be free from her own heart and get out. It was probably the easiest task she had to do and all it was taking, was to hit without a single thought.

Silently, she pushed the door of the cell open and she stepped in, not even wearing her armor not to make any sound that could have waken him and she stood next to him, the knife shaking in her hands, but she couldn’t hesitate.

She couldn’t love him anymore.

She couldn’t love him anymore.

She couldn’t love him anymore.

She couldn’t.

Maiev sat on the bed, the painful memory of her failure suddenly fresh in her mind. If she had done it at that moment, where would she be right now? Probably not stuck in her mind in a room where she was at Illidan’s mercy constantly. She wouldn’t even be on the Outland as he would have never been freed and she probably wouldn’t have spent ten thousand years in Barrow Deeps. She would have been happier.

At her side, he was sleeping rather peacefully when he told her earlier that the Alliance and the Horde would soon attack the Temple, that it was a matter of hours but he still decided to sleep. It was one of his mistakes but the biggest was actually that he had started to carry on a knife on him in case his enemies would send an assassin to kill him before they could attack. And Maiev knew about it. She saw it.

Slowly, she slipped out of the bed. She barely tried to stand that she felt her legs trying to give up on her but she rested her arms on the bed, holding back any groans before trying once again to stand. It was now or never. She wouldn’t have any more chance after that one and she was going to take it. No more failure would be tolerated. Finally, she was able to stand on her feet but even if she was rocking and that she knew her legs wouldn’t hesitate to stop supporting her at any seconds, she went around the bed until she found the small pile of clothes where he was hiding the knife to sleep and she grabbed it. As if the contact with the weapon was invigorating her, she smiled and looked once again at Illidan, sleeping on the bed, unaware of his impending doom. Delicately to not wake him, she climbed back on the bed, this time sitting on him, her legs straddled around his waist and she put the knife against his skin, right where his heart was.

She took a deep breath.

Illidan moved his head.

She held the handle with one hand, the other on the top, ready to push it.

He groaned.

She pushed it.

Illidan opened his eyes but the last thing he saw was Maiev’s eyes shining with rage and tears rolling down her cheeks, and he smiled.

Crying, Maiev kept the handle in her hands, crouching over the dead body.

“You’re not the man I loved anymore.”

“Be wary, friends. The Betrayer meditates on the court just beyond,” warned Akama as he ran up the stairs along with the adventurers that had survived through the attack of the Black Temple.

They had searched for Illidan all day, fighting any opponents trying to block their path, but he had been nowhere to be seen until Akama decided to guide them to the last place they could find him. The top of the Black Temple, where he had already spent countless time preparing his plans and for Akama, he had no doubt the Betrayer was once again there. He was just hoping that the adventurers would be strong enough to take him down.

But at the exact moment they finally put a foot on the roof, they stopped as they were welcomed by a strange spectacle. The Warden Maiev Shadowsong was wearing a badly damaged armor and she was sitting on a giant green crystal, transparent enough to notice Illidan’s dead body imprisoned in it. The adventurers had no words and just looked at Maiev.

“Took you long enough,” she told, judging them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !  
> Tomorrow: A story about Khalari !
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic !
> 
> \----  
> If you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up on Tumblr!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord. Everyone welcome here! (Please tell me if the link doesn't work))
> 
> Later!


End file.
